Samie's journey through time
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: You know the episodes of the 2k3 season of the tmnt where Draco and the Damio's son sends the turtles and splinter to different dimensions. I decided that my o/c Samie would have to have went through that too. So I made up a scenario.


Samtha's Journey

a/n: Does anybody remember the episodes of the 2k3 season of the turtles where they were all sent to different dimensions by Draco and the Damio's son. Well my o/c Samantha had to experience this too as I created her to have been from this season. Here's what I think happened. I own nothing, except from Samie. Enjoy! :)

Samantha was reading a magazine in her bedroom, she was talking to Angel on the phone, for once she was just being a normal teenager and not a mutant ninja turtle. "So did he ask you?" She asked down the phone.  
"Yeah, he did." Came the reply. "I don't usually care about things like this but what am I going to wear."  
"I don't know ask April for advice. I've clearly nev- What was that, I think that's an earthquake." Samie was struggling to stand up, she could vaugely make out the sound of Angels voice as she noticed the bright blue light emanating from the main living area of her home. "I'm sorry Angel, I'm going to have to call you back." She dropped her shell cell and grabbed her bo staff. She left the room in a hurry.

She got to the main sitting room in time to hear her brothers explain why there was a mangled looking dragon-cross-person floating in mid air in the middle of their home. She seen Raphael jumping for him and being froze in mid air. He was flung into one of the many pillars that supported the lair. "We control time and space with lord simultaneous's time septer." She jumped down and put her staff at the ready. "quick get the-" Donatello started, he never even got to finish his sentence.

When Samie suddenly found herself in a different place. She stood up and looked around, it looked like she was standing in a hospital. A doctor walked over to her. "Miss are you okay?" He asked with a look of concern planted firmly on his face.  
"Yes I'm fine, just a small headache." She rubbed her temple and silently cursed herself for leaving behind her shell cell. The doctor led her over to a chair and sat her down. "What are you doing exactly?" She asked as she used her free hand to put her staff away behind her back. She took another look around the room. It was as if at least a quarter of the patient's were humanoid animals. "Looks like I landed in the right place for once." She muttered to herself.

The automatic doors to the emergency room opened and four humanoid turtles walked in. It didn't really take her long to figure out that they were her brothers. Only they didn't look like themselves, they all looked older. "There she is there." Leonardo noticed. They walked over to her. "Hi sis you working." Michelangelo asked. She looked at him blankly. "Working, I'm fifteen. Why would I be working. I was just talking to Angel in my bedroom when we were all attacked at home." Don pushed him out of the way. "Did you just say that you are fifteen?" He asked, she nodded, not sure where he was going. Leo's phone went off, so he left to go and answer it. "I wonder how exactly you got here." He lifted her arm and started to examine her.  
"Don stop acting crazy you know that we are in the hospital, I can have you sent to the phsychriatric ward if your not careful." Samie turned her head and seen herself as an adult. Adult Samantha was wearing green scrubs that were covered in blood. "Hi Samantha, how was surgery?" Mikey asked trying to draw attention away from the fifteen year old version of their sister. "It went fine little brother, and why are pictures of my teenage years standing in the ER?" Mikey started to babble random stuff to hide the desperate situation. "I think we should get her back to Master Splinter." She said.

Leo rejoined the group. "I can't do it Karai needs me to pick the kids up from school and take them home, she said that something came up with father." He explained. Older Samantha shook her head. "Sorry don't get off for another five hours, why don't you three do it and Leo can just take the kids to the lair." She suggested. Leo nodded and left the ER. "Lets get you to the lair." Old Raph said to her. She never even got the chance to ask how Karai and Leo got together.

At the lair Samie was sitting on the cold metal table in her and Don's lab. "This is so surreal, it's like nothing has changed in, how many years?" She asked. Don popped a thermometer in her mouth. "We are all 34." He said, "I just don't understand how this time travel thing happened in the first place." Donnie told her. "We have never had any problems with the shredder. He was always like an uncle to us. Sent here from the Utrom homeworld to study human behaviour in the 11th century" Sam was taken aback, this place was so much more peaceful than the New York City.  
"Well where I'm from us turtles hate the shredder and need to live here because the people on the surface will not understand us." It was difficult for Don to understand her with the thermometer in her mouth. "One thing that is perplexing is the fact that there are two of you in the same dimension." A child ran in, it was a little turtle boy that had beautiful blue eyes like Karai's. "Uncle Donnie!" He screamed and hugged the purple clad ninja turtle. "Hi, Shaun." He said to him. The young boy satisfied with the reaction left the lair. He never even seemed to notice Samie.

Samie started to waver and went slightly blue. "What is that, what's happening. Don make it stop." It stopped. "Well okay that was weird." For the first time since she had arrived she seen Master Splinter he had heard her panicing and came into the lab. "Donatello, my son what is going on?" He asked, more out of protection than curiosity. "I don't know sensei that's what I've been trying to figure out." He turned and took the thermometer out of Samie's mouth. "Your temp is fine. Sensei do you remember what my sister was like as a teenager?" He asked. Splinter looked at him suspiciously. Don continued anyway. "Well this is Samie from another time or rather dimension, To be exact. She said something about a time cepter on the way over here." Sam jumped down off the table.  
"Sensei." She said and bowed to him. "I have no idea how I got here." She told him. Not really knowing what else she could tell him.  
"Come here my daughter." She went over to him. "It does not matter what brings a person. Only what they leave with."  
"But I am leaving with knowledge of the future, which is never a good thing." Sam thought for a moment. "I probably watch to many television shows."

Later on Samie was still in Don's lab talking to him. "I wonder if I will remember any of this when I go home?" She said to the room. Karai had come and walked into the room.  
"Mommy." Yelled Shaun running up to her. She looked at Sam for a second.  
"Do I want to know?" She asked, Leo walked up behind her and whispered something in her ear that Samantha could not understand. She started to waver again, At the time she had a glass of juice. It feel to the ground. "Okay then would you like to tell me what that is?" Karai asked, she was still the shredders' daughter, only difference was really the fact that shredder hadn't raised her to follow his every command. He had raised her to do what she fought right.  
"It feels the same as it did when I came here." Samie answered. "I think it means it's time for me to go." It stopped and Samie was still there. "Or maybe not." The night continued as planned and Samie told them all of how in her dimension the shredder would do anything to make sure that they were killed. And how Leo and Karai are too scared to admit their feelings for each other. And most importantly how she got here.

"As I have said a million times already. I don't know exactly what happened." She said for the millionth time that day. "The last thing I remember is jumping for the time cepter." She told them. "And before that I was waiting on Draco and the Damio's son finishing knock Raphael into a pillar." She looked thoughtful for a second. "Which they used the time cepter to do. Which means that they probably used the time cetper to send us to different dimensions." A smile creeped on to her face. "I think I have it all figures out now. That has to be it, there is no other explanation." She heard singing coming from the tv area. "Cool Karaoke." She wandered off to the living room. It was then that she realised that she was alone in the room.

"Hey Sam it's your go." Mikey told her. She picked up a microphone. And chose a song. She chose Lady Gaga's edge of glory. The song started. "There aint a reason you and me should be alone tonight yeah baby tonight yeah baby. I got a reason why yoo-hoo should take me home tonight. I need a man that thinks its right when its so wrong tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby. Right on the limits of where we both belong tonight. Its hard to feel the rush. To push the dangerous. I'm going to run right to, to the edge with you, where we can fall o'er in love. I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth. I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you. I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge. I'm on the of glory. And I'm hanging on a moment with you. I'm on the edge with you." She sang the rest of the song and got a big clap when she finished. Mikey walked up to her and gave her a bocquet of flowers.  
"I promised the winner some flowers and I guess you won. Why didn't you tell me you could sing sis." Sam laughed at him and gave him a hug.

She started wavering again. "Goodbye. I hope my future can turn out as good as this one. See you soon Michelangelo." Mikey looked sad as his younger, older sister disappeared. "Go get that mangled dragon sis." He said as she disappeared for good. Mikey wiped the tears away and went back to join the group. Shaun came over to him. "Why are you crying Uncle Mikey?" He asked not sure about how Sam had disappeared. When Mikey told him that it wasn't important, Shaun went back to his colouring. Mikey couldn't help but wonder about the kind of world the teenage Samantha had been living in.

a/n: It needed to be done. It had to. There is no question about it. At first I was going to put Samie in the world that Donnie went to in these episodes but I felt that making up an entirely different dimension would be better. They each went to a different future. The only difference being the one Samie went to was a lot better than the one Donnie did.


End file.
